Locking up
by Lover of gays
Summary: Robert's locking up the pub when Aaron comes in surprised to see him sitting in the dark with a pint in his hand. All it takes is one sentence until things get heated between them. Rated M!


"I dare you for once in your life to shut up!"

Aaron laughed as Robert leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. They pulled back and looked at each other with a look in their eyes. They both leaned in again and started to kiss. It didn't take long for the gentle kiss to turn into a passionate one. Aaron soon opened his mouth and let Robert's tongue join his. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other.

Their faces were still close when they broke apart, Robert able to feel Aaron's breath against his face. The look Aaron was giving Robert told him just what he wanted. For the first time in what felt like weeks, he wanted Robert. Craved Robert to touch him and just make him feel that connection they have with each other.

Aaron couldn't hold back any longer and he moved to kiss Robert again, his hands on Robert's arms. It started soft and sweet like before and as Aaron tilted his head, it became more intense. Aaron's hold on Robert's arms loosen as he got up and straddled his lap, putting his arms around his neck . Robert was surprised at first but soon that surprise turned into pleasure as Aaron started grinding against the bulge in his pants. Robert pulled back a little "Aaron..." Aaron ignored him as he started kissing his neck and jaw.

Robert tried again, " Aaron wait..." Robert gently pushed against him until he pulled away from his neck, "What?" Aaron didn't understand why Robert wanted him to stop. The hardness in his jeans was telling him something completely different. "What's wrong?" Robert panted a little, "As much as I love this and you know I do, I don't think we should do this here" Robert looked around the empty bar.

Aaron looked around and even though it was dark, Robert could see blush come across his face, "Hmm" He looked at Robert and shrugged, "No one is around, mum and liv are upstairs asleep..." Robert looked at his husband to be in shock, he wasn't expecting him to say that "Why you dirty boy!" Aaron laughed and leaned in, speaking softly, wanting Robert to hear the lust in his voice, "What are you going to do about it?" Robert raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms tighter around his husband to be and stood up.

Aaron yelped a little in surprise and wrapped his legs tighter around Robert's waist. Robert started walking towards the door, "I'll show you just how dirty you are"

UPSTAIRS

Aaron and Robert crashed through the door in a heated make out session. Coming up the stairs was difficult while your carrying your husband to be wrapped around your waist but that didn't stop their lips for a second. Robert dropped Aaron onto the bed and just stood there staring at him. To him, Aaron was the most beautiful man, inside and out. He knows that they've had problems recently but nobody and nothing could take away this moment right here.

Thinking to much time is being wasted, Aaron sits up and pulls Robert closer. He starts undoing his belt. He strokes over Robert's covered cock, "What do we have here?" Robert moaned as Aaron pulled down his zipper, opening his jeans and pulled down his boxers. He licked his lips and leaned down.

Robert threw his head back, grabbing a hold of Aaron's head. He was trying to be gentle and make sure Aaron didn't choke on his dick but it was so hard, no pun intended. Aaron, sensing this, pulled back and looked up, "You won't hurt me Rob...fuck me mouth" He went back to work on his cock, bobbing his head up and down. Robert grabbed his head again and started trusting harder. He couldn't get enough. The way Aaron was moving his mouth up and down, humming while doing so, "Fuck A..Aaron...so good...y..y..yeah"

Aaron wrapped his hand around the base of what he couldn't reach. He knew that Rob was close already but he wasn't done yet. Robert was in such a daze from the pleasure that he didn't realize that Aaron pulled back with a 'pop'. When he felt cold air around his cock, he looked down confused, "Why did you stop?" Aaron smirked and started to strip slowly, Robert couldn't stop staring as each piece of clothing come off.

Seeing Aaron's body made Robert harder if possible. Every time he saw his muscles and the 'V' of his hips, he just wanted to lick his body all over. Aaron smirked and clawed onto the bed again, his covered ass a sight, "You just gonna stare?" Robert shook his head and crawled over as Aaron got on his back and laid flat on the bed, landing on top of him, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll feel it for days!" Aaron moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist, "Yes!"

Robert started kissing down his body, starting with his neck. He soon made it down to his nipples where he knew that he was sensitive as he licked and sucked on them. He flicked them with his tongue making him groan, "Stop being a tease and fuck me already!" Aaron was getting frustrated but he knew that Rob wouldn't listen and continue on what he's doing. Robert made it down to his belly button next and blew in it. Aaron squirmed, "Roobbb!"

Finally Robert made it down to his underwear and mouthed at the hard bulge, "Such a big boy" Aaron groaned, "I can s..ay the same a..about ..you" Robert pushed Aaron's underwear down over his cock and leaned down taking his cock into his mouth. It was warm and Robert could taste precum on his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down, feeling Aaron getting harder and harder. Aaron was throwing his head back and forth in pleasure as he reveled in the warm feeling of Robert's mouth on him. Robert put his hands on Aaron's hips and held him down as the other man bucked up into his mouth.

Aaron reached down with one hand to tangle his fingers through Roberts hair, the older man continuing to suck his cock up and down. Robert pulled off briefly to trace a vein making Aaron groan in frustration. He tried to direct Robert back to his cock but he didn't budge.

Robert laughed at his impatience as he moved up to kiss him. He pushed his tongue in making Aaron moan as he tasted his own precum, delicious and salty and it turned Aaron on even more. Both moaned when their cocks brushed against each other.

Robert soon pulled back and before Aaron could whine, Robert flipped him over onto his hands and knees. He slowly pull down Aaron's underwear the rest of the way and kissed the expose skin, "You're going to love this baby..." Before Aaron could response, Robert licked between his cheeks.

Aaron groaned loudly, "Fuck!" He rocked against Robs mouth unashamed. He couldn't help it, it felt so damn good, "P..please...please rob" Robert ignored him as he licked and sucked on his hole knowing he was driving Aaron crazy with his tongue. Soon Robert stopped before Aaron could come and reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, "It's going to be cold for a few seconds" Aaron nodded as he waited.

He shivered as Robert made his hole wet with lube, "You ready?" Aaron looked behind him and nodded, "Please..." Robert slowly parted his cheeks and made his way into his husband to be. Aaron was tight and Robert couldn't wait to be inside him but first he needed to stretch him so he didn't hurt him. He started with one, "Fuck Aaron, can't wait to be inside you" Aaron moaned and clenched around his finger, "More please..." Robert added two then three, "You feel so good, can't wait to be inside of your tight little hole, stretching you open with my cock" Aaron groaned, "Rooobberrt!" Aaron reached under himself and was about to stroke himself when Robert, seeing this, reached under and grabbed Aaron's cock instead and started stoking him slowly.,"Not yet"

Aaron moaned, "I'm gonna come soon Rob" Robert continued smirking, "Don't worry, this won't be the first time you come tonight" Aaron moaned loud. He didn't know which direction to go, fuck himself on Robs fingers or thrust into Robs hand, "Please" Aaron bounced back and forth and felt like he was going to explode. Aaron clenched around Robs fingers, "Yes...yes!" Going back and forth was helping make the pleasure even better. Rob was hitting his spot over and over again making him see stars, the hand on his cock going faster. Aaron suddenly screamed out "I'm coming Rob...!" White flashes danced in front of Aaron's eyes. He collapsed onto the bed, panting.

Robert slowly pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed. He layed down besides Aaron and waited for Aaron to look at him," You okay?" Aaron, trying to get his breath back, nodded, "I'm fantasic" Rob laughed.

After a few minutes, Aaron slowly climbed on top of Robert and start kissing his neck. Robert, who had his eyes closed, opened them and smirked, "Can I help you?" Aaron kissed down his chest to his stomach and then his cock. He sucked on him for a little bit until he 'popped' off. Robert watched in a daze as he reached over for a condom and the lube,"Fuck me"

Robert smirked as Aaron tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth and put in on him. Grabbing the lube, he poured some on his hand and rubbed half of it on Roberts cock and the rest on his hole, "You said you were going to fuck me hard that I'll feel it for days..." Robert laughed as Aaron prepared himself, "Oh I will.."

After he was done, he wiped the left over lube onto the bed sheets and looked at Robert. Aaron loved looking into Robert's eyes when they connected like this. To see the lust but also love there was what he wanted to see. To know that Robert was turned on by him. That he was making Robert feel this way and no one else. Aaron started to slowly impale himself, "Fuck..." Aaron loved having this connection with Robert. Nobody made him feel this way and nobody ever would. When he's like this with Robert, he feels safe, he knows that Robert loves him with everything he is, faults and all. He knows that Robert would protect him with his entire being. If this past year hasn't proven that then nothing will.

Robert moaned, "Yeah..ride me" He knew he should be quiet but he couldn't help it. His whole body was on fire. Aaron bounced up and down, "You feel so good Rob" He bounced harder. Robert grabbed his waist and helped him move up and down, "Yeah thats it" He threw his head back. Aaron put his hands on Robert's chest to balance himself. He clenched around Rob making him moan at the pleasure. Robert thrusted up as Aaron came down making them both moan together, "You feel so good baby, so tight, I could fuck you for hours!" Aaron loved when he talked dirty to him. It made him closer to coming. "You want that huh, you want me to fuck you for hours, can you even handle that? Me fucking into you over and over again, making you come again and again" Aaron groaned loud. "Yeah, you would love that"

He felt like exploding from Robs dirty talk but he didn't want to stop. He slowed down making Robert groan, "You little tease" Robert didn't want to come either but it was hard not too. Not when his husband to be was riding on top of him slowly, being a tease. Not when Aaron was clenching around his cock like he was. Robert tried to hold off as much as he could.

When it became to much, Robert sat up and pushed Aaron onto the bed thrusting faster, "You feel so good baby, so tight, I love being inside of you, fucking you like this, feeling your hole around me, squeezing me...I want you to come for me...come for me baby!" Aaron, already feeling like coming from the pleasure and dirty talk, grabbed onto the sheets with both hands and arched his back, "Yes!" Aaron couldn't hold on any longer as he came between them, wet and sticky and he didn't care, he was on cloud nine. Robert kept thrusting inside of him, the tightness around his cock pushing him over the edge. Aaron, knowing Rob was close, grabbed onto Robert's hips and squeezed around his cock.. White flashes behind his eyes as he stills and releases inside of his husband to be. He couldn't hold himself anymore as collapsed onto Aaron out of breath.

After a few minutes, Robert looked into Aarons eyes and pushed his hair out of his face, "You okay?" He always ask, he has too for reinsurance. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. Aaron smiled tiredly, "M'm okay Rob...you are heavy though" Robert laughed softly and slowly pulled out of him making him moan, "There.. better?" Aaron rolled onto his side and nodded, "Much" Rob reached down and pulled off the condom and threw it away. He then reached over and grabbed some tissues, wiping himself then handed Aaron some more tissues. After Aaron was done and threw the tissues into the bin, he pulled the blankets over their cooling bodies.

They lay there and basked in the after glow, both wrapped in each others arms. Robert looked down at Aaron after a couple minutes of silence, "We're going to be okay" It wasn't a question but a statement. Aaron looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "We're going to be okay" Robert signed in relief and pulled him into his arms tighter, "Were going to be okay" He would make sure they were, hell through high water, they will be okay.


End file.
